


warm touch of sunlight, bright flash of pain [art]

by TricksterKat209



Category: L.A by Night, Vampire: The Masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterKat209/pseuds/TricksterKat209
Summary: If you give me angst, I'll give you art..on occasion.





	warm touch of sunlight, bright flash of pain [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [warm touch of sunlight, bright flash of pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323627) by [Karria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karria/pseuds/Karria). 


End file.
